


Pickup lines

by DancingStarQueen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But they fit them so well I had to, M/M, fluff and cuteness included, horrible pickup lines, no joke they're horrible, so undeniably in love, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs do still exist, right?”
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some cute and wholesome YukiMomo and this is what I came up with xD  
> I feel like they'd be a couple to constantly throw random pickup lines at each other and I can imagine that to be really cute!

Everyone thought of Yuki and Momo as quite the strange pair.

Not in a bad way of course, as everyone respected them and enjoyed being around them whenever everyone’s schedules allowed it. However, it was undeniable that the two of them were quite the unique couple. And really, they all knew that they were a couple, even though neither Momo nor Yuki officially announced anything to them. It was the way they looked at each other, how they smiled in each other’s presence and how they sometimes reached for each other’s hands. Momo and Yuki never officially announced to any of their friends that they were in any kind of romantic relationship, simply because it wasn’t necessary. Everyone knew and they knew that everyone knew.

So it wasn’t anything unusual for them to start weird contests about things only couples could compete about randomly. For some hours now, it was some kind of flirting contest. Or more of a ‘who could make the other blush harder’ contest. It started out as some harmless flirting. They were out for dinner with the i7 boys, something they tried to do regularly at least once a week, just to keep in touch with their friends. It was nothing anyone at the table wasn’t used to, especially after the first drinks were emptied by the adults. Momo started to casually throw pickup lines at Yuki, something he did rather often in front of the other’s because he knew it’d make Yuki blush and Yuki’s blush was just the most adorable sight. “Hey, make sure your shoes are tied properly. I don’t want you falling for anyone else~” He black-haired said, a confident smile ever present on his lips as he looked at the taller male sitting on the opposite side of the table. Yuki almost choked on his drink and coughed lightly, cheeks turning a faint pink. “Momo-“ He started, only to be interrupted. “I’m new in town, could you give me the directions to your apartment~?” A slight frown formed on the silver-haired male’s face. “Momo, you know where I live-“ He stuttered, slowly placing his glass back onto the table in fear of dropping it if things went on like that. From his left Yuki noticed an already pretty drunk Yamato lean towards him. Momo tilted his head to the side in question as he watched Yamato say something to Yuki that couldn’t be heard properly as the others were pretty loud, however, Momo noticed a certain glint in his partner’s eyes after Yamato leaned back in his chair. “Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven, I mean.” Yuki said, resting his head in the palm of his hand as he stared right into Momo’s eyes.

Momo blinked. Once. Twice. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Yuki flirting back. He did that quite regularly actually, though only when they were alone. Was the alcohol already getting to him? Momo felt his face heat up a little and Yuki chuckled softly at the blush on his partner’s face. “When God made you, he was definitely showing off.” Now it was Momo’s turn to almost choke on his drink, the glass almost slipping out of his hand. That definitely was a new one. The younger male lightly shook his head before bringing up a confident grin. If Yuki wanted to play a game, he might as well play along.

“Are you a Camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile~”  
“Do you have a name or can I call you ‘mine’?”  
“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs do still exist, right?”  
“I’m not drunk, I’m intoxicated by you~”  
“Ah, it’s seems as if I lost my number. Can I have yours?”

Neither Yuki nor Momo noticed that by now, the conversations on the table have died, everyone focusing on the couple sitting in the middle. Through the dim light of the restaurant, it was hard to tell whose cheeks were coated in a deeper red. What could be seen clearly though, was the smile on their faces. Soft and endearing. It probably never had been more obvious that Yuki and Momo were deeply in love with each other. Momo hummed softly, leaning forward a little as if to get a better look at his lover’s face. “You know, we’d look really cute on a wedding cake together.” He said, making Yuki swallow hard. Momo laughed triumphantly. There’s no way Yuki could top this one, he knew mentioning something as sweet and domestic as a wedding was one of the silver-haired male’s weaknesses. What Momo certainly didn’t expect was a pair of hands suddenly holding his face. Yuki had reached over the table, hands placed against Momo’s still slightly red cheeks and thumbs gently caressing the skin underneath beautiful pink shimmering eyes. “Hold still for a moment, there’s something on your face.” Yuki said. A second later he had his lips pressed against his lover’s in a soft, short kiss. When the older male pulled away, he looked into Momo’s shocked and flustered face. They have kissed before. Several times, obviously. But never in front of other people and especially not in such a public place. “It was me.” Yuki said quietly before leaning back in his seat. Loud laughter erupted from all over the table while Momo was left in shock, opening and closing his mouth several times but unable to form a proper sentence. Instead, a single word left his lips, stuttered in embarrassment.

“Y-Yuki-!”


End file.
